Heaven and Hell
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: A retrospective view from the shadows, and introverted cry from darkness. An epic conspiracy of love and regret. JizabelXOMC


Pre-Note Pre-Note: Okay, I wrote this forever ago, I love it so much it is terrifically sad but I had to post it, as it is the beginnings of my yaoi adventure as a writer.

Enjoy. Here's the regular pre-note.

Heaven and Hell: chapter one in my own personal Jizabel Saga. I have always had a deep love for conspiracy, and putting large conspiracies into my stories, usually with ties to a rather nasty organization. And guess what, Kaori Yuki-sensei has provided a world with a pre-existing conspirator and nasty society.

Isn't she just the kicker?

Anyhow, I bought the fourth volume of _Godchild _thinking I'd finally get a bit of yaoi what with the little handy warning on the cover, but no such luck. Don't let any of your parental figures talk you out of buying it, there's no nudity, no sex, and all around no explicit content other than a dog getting sliced into tiny pieces and nailed to a door then being reanimated by our own little maniacal scientist. So it's mostly just gore, whereas the manga _Not So Bad _has graphic sexual content and they put nothing on the front cover.

Curious no? Maybe it's the difference in printing companies. Anyhow, yes, I was speaking of my desire for yaoi in the fourth book. Nope. A little hinted relationship on the physical side (Jizabel says something of the sort to Riff after the spider incident.) but nope. Nothing between our little nappy haired heroine (Cain, lol) and our loyal hero (Riff). So, if you want yaoi, make it yourself! Anyhow, here is the OC yaoi I absolutely had to do, just cause we all know Jizabel needs the love. That and I came up with the OC and was like… uh what series should I put him in? It just happened to be convenient that I bought the 4th Godchild book after that. *smile*

Chapter starts now.

Jizabel Disraeli, no, _Doctor _Jizabel Disraeli, he worked hard for that doctorate damnit. He really was much too frail for his line of work. Maniacally slaughtering people wasn't really his taste at all, and now after his assumed rank as the Death Tarot in the Major Arcana, he had almost no choice. Of course, he could always back up, direct puppets from the shadows, but then he'd never get the chance. Never have the chance to try and claim his goal of destroying that Earl. Cain Hergreaves, who took everything I wanted away from me. Just by existing.

"Doctor?" Cassian asked his attention going to the boy/older man before him.

"What?" Jizabel asked, slightly irritated.

"Are you alright?" Cassian asked that irritation melting off.

"I'm perfectly fine." he sighed.

"Just checking, you had that… dead look in your eyes again." Cassian said, averting his own eyes.

"Never mind it Cassian." Jizabel waved him off.

"Yes sir." Cassian nodded.

"Where exactly is Alexis sending us?" Jizabel sighed, looking out the window of the carriage.

"it's a pub in the warehouse district. The Devil's Nest. (1)"

"What an ironic sort of name. Doesn't he know better… than to openly flaunt himself like that?"

"According to the White Owl, he could really care less. He's very reckless, that might be why Alexis is sending us as his official leash shorteners… that Frenchman Lian is going to be a handful."

"well, the Devil Tarot is known for it's reckless and possibly harmful appearing in the Tarot."

"Yes." Cassian said Jizabel finding the conversation completed and going back to his thoughts staring out the window of the carriage. Cassian glanced at his master and sighed. It really was a shame he was too frail for this world.

Women were in abundance around the pub, both patrons and well… for the patrons… mostly the latter. They found the Card sitting in a back room accompanied by the strangest assortment of people imaginable. Both men and women alike.

"And, if you don't believe in a mark of the holy, there is no way… that eternal punishment can await you, understand my sweet?" the man in the highest seat said clearly trying to woo some strumpet. Said strumpet actually looked like he could break Jizabel in half…

"Delilah is in need of your assistance with the Major Arcana." Jizabel said clearing his throat the man lifting his eyes to Jizabel's face looking a little taken aback. Jizabel was a little taken aback himself, the man in front of him had dark, short hair and very startling eyes, one green, and one blue. He broke from Jizabel's eyes and returned to his previous conversation partner sighing.

"Sorry dear, work calls. Out ladies. Gentlemen you also." he apologized to the supposed 'strumpet' then turned to the entire room. The room was quickly vacated, in exception to the three remaining gentlemen. The Satan as of residence stood and looked at Jizabel extending a hand. "Markus. Lian Markus."

"Dr. Jizabel Disraeli." Jizabel said shaking hands with a more experienced Card than him feeling a little uncomfortable after viewing their previous company.

"Satan and Death. What an enticing pair, do you agree?" Lian asked smiling a little. Jizabel pulled his hand back and cleared his throat.

"I've come on behalf of the Cardmaster himself." Jizabel said while the Card of The Devil walked around him, stepping a little closer than comfortable so that the hems of their cloaks brushed together as Lian passed.

"Of course you have." he answered his voice a low purr. He walked back behind him and poured drinks from a decanter.

"He wishes for your assistance on a matter beyond my own individual abilities." Jizabel said from the pre-memorized lines that he'd adapted to tell this man when he met him.

"So, he wants us to join together then?" Lian asked walking around him and handing him a small crystal glass of some brand of alcohol.

"Yes." Jizabel said clearing his throat once more catching the innuendo that he was throwing around.

"what kind of pointless errand is Alexis sending me on just to prove to himself that he's still in control of me?" Lian asked seriously sitting back into his chair Cassian snorting a little.

"Oh… there is still the matter of the remaining estates that haven't been obtained by Delilah. Cardmaster Alexis wished for your assistance in fixing this problem." Jizabel said expecting the question, though not phrased as such.

"you can stop being so formal, it's not like I'm your superior anymore Jizabel." Lian said meeting the doctor's bespectacled eyes. Jizabel was once again struck by the atypical colors.

"Yes. We both know that this is a superfluous mission, and that any Minor Arcana could handle it themselves, but Father requested we do it personally, together." Jizabel said Lian suddenly standing from his chair and closing the space between them placing a hand on his face smiling a little.

"Ah, so your father wants us to do it together hmm? I'm tempted to ask a rather informal question, but I'll save it for later." Lian said smiling lecherously then stepping backwards Cassian still stifling laughter. Lian brought himself down to eye level for Jizabel's servant. "Oh, good god, laugh already, it was a joke."

Cassian laughed finally and Lian stood his eyes meeting Jizabel's. "So… you are a man, right?"

"I cannot believe that my father would so much as think to introduce such a degenerate into Delilah! That man has absolutely no morals at all!" Jizabel said stomping from the pub back to the carriage. Cassian laughed a little his larger laughing fit having worn off by then and he took a seat beside his master.

"Though… in a society like Delilah, who does have the empathy for morals?" Cassian asked enjoying the anger from his master, Jizabel rarely showed any emotion unless it concerned that earl. It was nice, even if the emotion he was showing was boiling rage.

"I make room for at least a few! He truly is the perfect candidate for the Card of Devil! Sadistic, lecherous, oh yes, he's absolutely perfect!" Jizabel said growling a little as he fumed.

"he's also deeply involved in the occult." Cassian said looking for their driver who was missing; his master hadn't even seemed to notice that the carriage wasn't moving.

"Of course he is." Jizabel scowled.

"Satanist if you couldn't tell." Lian said opening the carriage door. Jizabel glared a little but Lian didn't waver. "I apologize if anything I said offended you. I guess, I need to learn to keep a cap on my mouth while working with you. Being as sensitive to my kind of people as you obviously are."

"Apology accepted." Jizabel said not wanting to ruin the apology with pointing out his obviously misunderstandingly created faults. He had absolutely no sensitivity to homosexuality or sodomy of any sort.

"Great. I'll meet you in the tavern two streets over tomorrow at ten, it's called The White Rabbit. Ten sharp." Lian said closing the carriage and walking back into the pub Jizabel sighing.

"This man is going to be troublesome." Jizabel sighed their driver coming back and starting up the carriage on Cassian's order.

End Chapter first I'd like to say, that I don't support Satanism. I'm not going to get all religious on your jolly asses but I just felt that it fit the tarot description of the character to be Satanist. Nothing of the sort comes up in the rest of the story so don't stop reading just because he worships a religion where they do whatever the fuck they want. Yeah. Kinda disturbing though. And second the little (1) thing, I was trying something out, not putting direct explanations into my story thus disrupting the flow but getting it out in the end. Okay, I titled the pub The Devil's Nest, which in itself needs its own disclaimer; I seriously don't own the pub. Hiromu Arakawa does. And it's actually Greed's bar in FMA… so… yeah. Leave me alone.


End file.
